dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm/Ororo Monroe
Ororo Monroe (Codename: Storm) is an intrigal part of the X-Men. She retains her mentor role in X-Men Evolution, if played down to focus more on other characters. Portrayal Storm is still portrayed as a mentor to younger X-Men, but her character isn't used as much to focus more on other characters that the author believes needs more character development. Powers Storm has the ability to control the weather. She can manipulate wind currents to fly or push an object away, she can also cause it to rain and shoot lightning at opponents. Weaknesses Storm's main weakness is her claustrophobia, which can result in her losing control of her powers. Equipment Storm has no equipment. Affiliation Storm is a leading member of the X-Men. History Justice Evolution Two Earths Storm became the de-facto leader following the kidnapping of Xavier and Jean, and she confronted the Justice League when they arrive. She then asked who they were. After agreeing to leave the younger X-Men behind, she went with Cyclops and Beast to investigate how their two universes merged with the Justice League until they knew what they were dealing with. She then went with the Justice League to New Genesis to stop a controlled Xavier and Jean as well as two younger heroes from the Justice League's Earth, Superboy and Raven. She then explained that an enemy of the X-Men's, Apocalypse, was controlling them. After the team was released, Storm went home with the others to wait for Apocalypse's next move. Tabula Rasa Storm then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was scanned by Amazo and trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Storm then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Storm then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Ororo is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Storm voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Storm then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Storm then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Storm assisted. After all the villains were apprehended, Ororo returned to the Mansion and goes to sleep. In her dream, Ororo's in her room when the walls begin to close in on her. Ororo then screams to be let out due to her claustrophobia. Xavier encourages Ororo to relax and break free of the illusion, which she manages to do. Storm then joins the X-Men, the Titans, and the League in Flash's mind to hold off Destiny while Batman deals with Dee. X-Men Evolution Darkest Day Storm went on the mission to the White House, but just as the Blackbird landed, the White House blew up and several Sentinels appeared. Storm used the wind to push one of the Sentinels into the sea after Shadowcat shorted it out. Eventually, all the X-Men except herself, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Nightcrawler were captured, and Nightcrawler teleported them back to the Mansion where they saw that Xavier was actually one of Magneto's spies. When Nos escaped and activated the Self Destruct system, Ororo managed to escape with the other X-Men. She then went to the White House when Fury was able to clear the X-Men who were captured by the Sentinels. She then went to the Savage Lands with the others and easily saved the Professor and Jim. She then went home, and once the Manson was rebuilt, she relaxed at the pool with the others. Dark Future Storm learns from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse is going to return in one year. Future When Apocalypse and his Horsemen attack, Storm is one of the X-Men to be killed by them. Return of Weapon XI Storm's captured by Weapon XI when they attack the Mansion. Storm is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. She ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. Return of Captain America Ororo is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Storm then went with Captain America and the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Wolverine and the X-Men Invasion of Weapon X When the X-Men went to invade the Weapon X base, Storm was put in charge of the group that was going to destroy the serum. When they arrived, and after Gambit dealt with Thorton, they destroyed the serum and returned to the Blackbird. They then flew home. Save Magneto Storm later learned that Magneto was captured by the MRD and the Professor asked them to save him. Storm made it into the base with help from the Brotherhood and escaped with Magneto after the other Mutant prisoners were freed. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Monroes